Episode 028 (GO)
Coach Kidou's Concern (監督 鬼道 の 不安) is the 28th episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary With Endou Mamoru leaving the Raimon team, Kidou Yuuto becomes the new coach for the Raimon team. But Endou leaving the team surprises the whole team and shocks them. With Kidou as the new coach, he gives them a new training manual, the problem is that it's giving the Raimon team a hard time. Nishizono Shinsuke and Amagi Daichi disapproves of Kidou's training, and afterwards some of the others also disapproves. Tobitaka Seiya also reappears and is shown to be the new owner of Hibiki's Ramen shop. Plot Endou Mamoru leaves the team, and makes Kidou Yuuto as the new coach of Raimon. After Endou leaves, the whole team is still speechless. left.]] Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Sangoku Taichi, Kirino Ranmaru and the others all are shown to be sad with Endou leaving the team. The next day, the Raimon team start their new practice/training. Kidou makes everyone train without rest, making all of them exhausted. Amagi runs out of air to breath and stops running, the others come to aid him but Kidou states that everyone to continue they're training. After the practice, everyone is tired and still exhausted. The next day, the practice still continues and everyone gets another rough training. Amagi get's angry at how Kidou trains them roughly, and Shinsuke states that he shares the same opinion. Amagi then drags Kageyama Hikaru also (who wasn't willingly agreeing but has no choice). Shindou Takuto confronts Kidou Yuuto because of his rough training but he doesn't get a clear answer. Shindou laments and wonders why Endou had left. Otonashi Haruna then arrives and sees the papers Kidou has been typing all day long. She sees that it shows the improvement and results of each player. Shinsuke, Amagi and Hikaru go to a Ramen Shop and the cook was revealed to be Tobitaka Seiya, though he doesn't introduce himself though to the three. Instead he just comments on what the three are talking about. That was also the same for the next day, because of what Tobitaka said, Amagi decides to go to the training once more. At night, Tobitaka arrives and prepares a food for Kidou. Kidou was surprised to see Tobitaka. Tobitaka states about how it used to be. He states some things and he leaves. Kidou smiles, and eats the food given to him by Tobitaka. The next day, everyone decides to go on through the training one more time, and Shinsuke and Amagi are more determined to try and finish it which they succeed. Kidou then explains the purpose of the training and they understood what it meant. After that, the fully accept Kidou as their new coach. In the end, Matsukaze Tenma and Nishizono Shinsuke are both shown to be practicing one more time. Major Events *Tobitaka Seiya reappeared in GO as a cook. *Endou left the team for a while and Kidou take over his position as the coach. *This is the first time when Shinsuke turns his back away from soccer. Proverb '''Tenma '''Soccer will teach us about soccer. Category:GO episodes Category:GO season 1 episodes Category:Episodes